À la Croisée des Chemins
by Karam.Lalu
Summary: Les destins se croisent... Les histoires filent... Les souvenirs restent... Tous se retrouvent ici... Compilation de Drabbles
1. Run

Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà avec une complication de Drabbles qui, j'espère vous plairont ! ^^ Je vais essayé de varier les personnages et il y aura aussi des personnages que j'ai créé dans ma fic _Vie à Problèmes._

Donc voilà le premier Drabble by me ! ;)

* * *

Run

Il courait sur le sentier de cette forêt vierge, poursuivi par une terrifiante bête noire assoiffée de sang. Il devait gagner pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort ! Courir sans s'arrêter pour gagner !  
Le chemin de la forêt déboucha sur un pont de pierre suspendu, un vestige d'une ancienne civilisation. Les débris et les arbres encombraient le chemin détruit à certains endroits, s'ouvrant sur le vide.  
Sting sauta, évitant un amas de roche mais ne vit pas le trou béant sous ses pieds. Il tomba dans le néant et vers la mort.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**GAME OVER**

**TRY AGAIN ?**

* * *

Alors ? Ce Drabble était au départ avec Grey mais j'ai changé pour Sting qui allait mieux avec la mentalité du "Je dois gagné, je suis le plus fort" !

Sinon, vous avez reconnu le jeu ? ;)


	2. Repos ?

Salut !

Alors voilà un deuxième drabble ^^ C'est le deuxième en deux jours donc bon...^^" Ce drabble est avec un de mes persos de _Vie à problèmes ! _

Je remercie Firefly, qui n'a pas de compte lors je te réponds ici: Et oui pile cent mots, j'ai un peu galèré mais bon ;) Et tu as raison c'est Temple Run et plus précisément le 2 ! En tout cas merci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Repos ?

Levy était tranquille chez elle. Aujourd'hui : repos ! Pas le train-train quotidien: déposer Lena, remplir des missions, rechercher Lena, rentrer et faire à manger... Aujourd'hui pas de missions et Gajeel s'occupe de Lena.

Des clés tintèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et Gajeel entra, fatigué.

Il s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Salut...

- Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bah, comme d'hab´...

- C'est à dire ?

- Bah, j'ai déposé Lena, j'ai fait une mission et je suis rentré et maintenant on dîne !

- Et Lena ?

- Quoi Lena...?

- Lena, notre fille...

...

...

...

- MERDE ! J'ai oublié Lena !

* * *

Donc oui Lena est un de mes persos :) Des réactions ?


	3. Histoire

Salut les gens ! Je suis en forme parce que voici un troisième drabble ! ^^ Il est, j'espère, plus mignon que les précédents qui, j'espère toujours, étaient plus comiques ^^"

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Histoire

Natsu s'ennuyait. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait rejoins Lucy dans son appartement, pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rigoler. Mais Lucy ne lui parlait pas et restée assise sur son canapé sans bouger. Elle ne l'avait même pas frapper quand il était entré par effraction !

Il se releva et lui demanda.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Une histoire.

- Ça parle de quoi ?

- De deux amoureux.

- Et ils font quoi ?

- Ils vivent ensemble et ils s'aiment beaucoup.

- Comme nous en faite.

Lucy se retourna, surprise. Puis elle sourit en rougissant.

- Oui, comme nous.

* * *

Alors, ça va ? C'est pas trop nian-nian ?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :)


	4. La Vue

Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps et je m'en excuse ! Vraiment désolée !

Alors voici un Drabble un peu spécial car c'est le premier d'une série de cinq Drabbles et j'espère que vous avez compris de quoi ils vont parler vu le titre ;) Et ils ne seront pas spécialement drôles ni tristes

Bon je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

La Vue

Grâce à ma magie, je peux voler. Quand je vole, je peux tout voir.

Alors qu'il ne me voit pas, je vois le Monde dans toute sa splendeur. Grand et sans limites. Personne n'a jamais eu la chance de le voir comme, moi, je le vois.

Je vois des choses que l'on veut cacher et celles que l'on ne pouvait imaginer. Des choses terrifiantes, et d'autres, époustouflantes de beauté.

Lorsque je vole, je vois tout. Et je jubile. Car je connais tout.

Moi, je connais.

Moi, je vois.

Je suis La Vue. Je suis Happy.

* * *

Alors ? Personnellement je pense qu'il est plutôt bien et c'est un de mes préféré :) Enfin à vous de voir avec les prochains ;)

Ensuite je pense que je vais poster un Drabble par semaine sauf cela car c'est une série donc je pense que '' tous d'un coup'' c'est mieux :)

Donc A+ ^^


	5. L'Odorat

Voilà la suite ! Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de celui la... Enfin bon je vous laisse lire, à en bas !

* * *

L'Odorat

Dans la forêt, je sens absolument tout. Le doux parfum des fleurs, la sève des arbres, l'humidité de la terre. Cela me rassure. Je ne le montre pas mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'inconnu.

Lorsqu'une personne est blessée, ne pas pouvoir l'aider me terrifie. Alors je sens. Je sens les plantes et je sais qu'une la soignera, une autre la guérira douloureusement et une autre l'achèvera.

En sentant les choses, je peux savoir ce qui va se passer. Et je n'ai plus peur.

Je suis Polyussica. Je suis l'Odorat.

* * *

Alors ?

En faite, je ne l'ai pas dit dans ''La Vue'' mais j'ai essayé de prendre des personnages originaux :)


	6. L'Ouïe

Voilà la suite ! Mon deuxième préféré, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;)

* * *

L'Ouïe

Avant, j'entendais des choses terribles. La douleur déchirant les corps autour de moi, la terreur qui les paralysait m'enveloppait à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter cet enfer.

Je détestais entendre.

Puis, entendre fut nécessaire. Pour survivre lors des combats, j'écoutais le murmure des corps. La tension des muscles, les craquements des os avant l'attaque, me sauvèrent.

Je devais entendre.

Enfin, elle arriva. Je voulus entendre le tendre froissement de sa voix, les mots rouler sur sa langue. Un mot sans intérêt m'aurait suffit.

Je voulais entendre.

Je suis Cobra. Je suis l'Ouïe.


	7. Le Goût

Tadam ! La suite ! Celui la aussi je l'aime bien, un peu space mais bon ^^"

* * *

Le Goût

Je suis un homme puissant. Les misérables me craignent.

J'aime qu'on ait peur de moi. J'aime qu'on m'obéisse. Mais j'aime une chose plus que tout. Certains le qualifient comme ridicule. Je les ai fait payer.

Lorsque je le sens dans ma bouche, caresser ma langue, je frissonne.

Lorsque je le sens éclater sous mes dents, emplir ma bouche, je frémis.

C'est étrange, je l'admets. Mais cela m'apaise.

Ce petit fruit insignifiant qu'est le raisin est aussi fort que moi. Et je l'aime.

Je suis Gemna. Je suis le Goût.

* * *

Alors ? :)


	8. Le Toucher

Je ne suis pas très convaincu, le personnage est super mais je n'ai pas réussit a faire passer ce que je voulais... ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Toucher

Lorsque l'on me propose de rencontrer des personnes, les _toucher_, je ne peux que refuser. Toucher, est répugnant. Sentir sous mes doigts la peau sèche, grasse, inélégante de personnes inintéressante m'est impensable.

La seule chose que je puisse toucher ? Elle. Si soyeuse, câline, réconfortante. Frosh, mon unique amie. Elle a toujours été là dans les moments durs. Lorsque je la serre contre moi, je sens son cœur battre, ses petites pattes caresser ma peau.

Le toucher est un sujet qui me divise. Je le déteste comme je l'aime.

Je suis Rogue. Je suis le Toucher.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ? :)


	9. La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Me revoilà ! Et oui, j'enchaîne les retards mais je suis quand même là ^^

Voilà un Drabble qui m'est venu comme ça et que j'aime bien :) Il fait 103 mots car je n'ai pas voulu le modifier, en enlevant des mots ça faisait pas beau

Je remercie lostonSaturne et tout ce qui me lisent :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! 

Rufus était un homme curieux. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, il le saurait, tôt ou tard. Alors quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois la fille du Maître, Minerva, il avait enquêté. Et il avait appris qu'elle était très douée pour le combat, la stratégie et que sa rhétorique égalait sa beauté. Cette demoiselle avait beaucoup de qualités. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Cette femme l'impressionnait.

Alors, quand il la surprit en train de chanter, seule dans sa chambre, il fut abasourdi. Rufus était un homme curieux, mais pour une fois, il n'aurait pas voulu savoir combien Minerva chantait mal...

* * *

Alors ? Comment ça vous a plu ? :)


	10. Horreur

Salut ! Voici le Drabble de la semaine ^^ Je l'ai écrit en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie avec son perso préféré. Même l'anecdote lui va à merveille ;) Ju', si tu me lis, c'est pour toi ! :D

Pour ce qui lisent ma fic, désolée pour le retard J'ai l'idée mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire... Je vous promet que vous pourrez lire la suite le week-end prochain !

Et après tout ce blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Horreur

La sueur coulait le long de son dos, glaciale. Elle longeait prudemment ces murs noirs qui l'oppressaient. Chaque bruit la faisait s'étrangler de peur. Cette atmosphère sombre l'étouffait. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler et sa vue se troubler. Elle se laissais glisser le long d'un mur, épuisée, lorsqu'elle entendit dans ce lourd silence, une voix lointaine et gutturale.

- ...vy !

Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens, affolée.

- Levy !

Elle recula d'un bond et écarquilla les yeux, déboussolée. Gajeel la regardait, inquiet.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar... On va arrêter les films d'horreurs, hein ?

* * *

Alors ? Surpris ? ;)


	11. Frères

Je n'ai aucunes excuses pour tout ces retards qui s'enchaînent et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... Désolé !

Je ne vais pas retardé encore plus la lecture alors on se revoit en bas ^^

* * *

Frères

Jett et Droy sont frères.

Frères par leurs vies entremêlées. Ils étaient frères par l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Et par celui qu'ils portaient à la même fille.

Ils avaient toujours vécus ensembles, ri ensembles, ils s'étaient battus ensembles, avaient été blessé ensembles et avaient soufferts ensembles.

Alors, ils avaient supporté la disparition de leurs camarades, ensembles. Ils se soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient, s'épaulant. L'un était resté sécher les larmes et l'autre avait supporté avec compréhension les crises de colères.

Comme des frères, Jett et Droy _vivent_ ensembles.

* * *

J'aimais bien cette idée mais j'ai encore du mal à tout écrire en cents mots alors au final, il est moyen... Vos avis m'aideraient :) Alors, reviewez !


	12. Repas

Salut tout le monde ! :D Et oui ! Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! Alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous invite à lire !

* * *

Repas

Roméo s'ennuyait. Longtemps il avait observait Vegeta danser, il avait soutenu Natsu pendant un concours de boisson contre Kana et il avait aidé les sœurs Strauss au bar et au service.

Mais il continuait de s'ennuyer.

Alors il se mît à regarder Wendy. Elle était en train de faire de grand mouvements de bras autour d'elle sans aucune retenue. Elle avait l'air concentré et ses yeux étaient fermement clos. Puis elle ramena ses mains vers sa bouche et une expression mignonne à croquer éclaira son visage.

Roméo sourit.

- Quelle drôle de façon de manger quand même...

* * *

Alors ? Des impressions ?


	13. Je veux pas !

Salut ! Voilà le drabble de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) (Vous avez remarqué ? Je suis pas en retard ! :P)

* * *

Je veux pas !

Des cris et des piétinements se font entendre dans la guilde de Lamia Scale. Cela dure depuis une heure.

Jura soupira encore une fois quand les deux vauriens passèrent devant lui tandis que Lyon se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Mais c'est pour ton bien ! Tu te sentiras mieux après ! crie Cherry

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! répond Yuka.

- Allez ! Viens !

- Laisse-moi ou je le dis à Ooba Babasaama !

Cherry ricana.

- Elle est d'accord. Elle pense qu'une bonne épilation te fera du bien !

- Non ! Je veux pas ! Laissez mes sourcils tranquilles !

* * *

Des réactions ? ^^


	14. Fan

Me voici ! Alors je suis un poil en retard parce que je viens juste de rentrer d'un petit voyage d'une semaine :)

Alors merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fan

- Kana-san !

La demoiselle se retourna. Sting s'approchait, accompagné de Lector.

- Tu fais un concours de boissons avec moi ? Je trouve pas Natsu-san et Gajeel-san veut pas...

Kana ricana. Sans problème, il avait intérêt à avoir de l'endurance...

- Avec plaisir Sting !

- Sting-kun va gagner ! s'écria le chaton.

_Plus tard..._

Kana éclata de rire.

- Alors Sting ? On tient plus d'bout ?

Ce dernier, étalé sur la table, eu un haut-le-cœur.

- J'abandonne...

Kana sourit et Lector, outré, mît les poings sur ses anches et cria:

- Sting-kun est le meilleur ! Même pour perdre !

* * *

Alors ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup celui-là ^^


	15. Macho

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau drabble qui j'espère vous plaira ! :) Merci à tous ce qui me lisent et commentent !

* * *

Macho

Ce soir là, chez les Strauss, c'était Lisanna qui cuisinait. Elle avait prévu de faire un homard avec de la mayonnaise.

Elle avait mît le homard à cuire et venait de prendre le pot de mayonnaise. Ce matin, Lisanna avait acheté une machine pour l'ouvrir sans forcer. Elle mît la machine sur le couvercle au moment où Elfman arriva.

- Je vais le faire.

Elfman prit le pot.

- Non attends...!

Il le serra entre ses mains et un crissement se fit entendre.

- Tu vois, j'y arrive !

Le pot explosa dans ses mains.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et commentez ! ;)


	16. Plus tard

Salut salut ! Voici un drabble qui annonce une série ! Et oui ! Une seconde ! Là il n'y en aura sûrement pas plus de 3 mais je vais essayer dans faire 4 ;)

Pour ceux qui lisent Vie à Problèmes, le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine et le rythme de parution sera maintenant de 2 semaines. Comme ça je pourrais plus m'occuper des détails :) Je fais ça pour vous mes chers lecteurs ! :D Bon je ne vous retiens plus et bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus tard

Ce matin, les discussions et les rires résonnaient dans toute la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Au fond du bâtiment, Wendy bavardait avec Erza qui dégustait un fraisier en compagnie d'Asuka. Cette dernière regardait avec admiration la belle rousse.

La petite s'écria:

- Quand je serai grande, je serai comme Erza !

-Comment ça ? demanda Wendy.

- Et ben, je serai super forte et très belle !

Erza rougit en continuant de manger son gâteau.

- Et surtout, je me marierai comme elle !

Les demoiselles écarquillèrent les yeux.

- J'épouserai un gâteau ! Comme Erza !

Erza fixa son gâteau.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu :) À la prochaine !


End file.
